


Office Fight: Charlotte McKinney vs Kate Upton

by Vitezislav



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Sexfight, Tribbing, titfight, tribfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Written by me and Himi





	Office Fight: Charlotte McKinney vs Kate Upton

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me and Himi

Charlotte McKinney would be the first to arrive at the office there was an important meeting today and only her and the other Vice President of the company were called to it with the CEO being the one who called it. There had been some rumblings around the company that the CEO had lost a sexfight against the CEO of another corporation over an important deal and was utterly humiliated this she was going to step down.

Five minutes till the meeting started, the CEO (Selina) was generally a little late to meetings but that was normal this would give Char plenty of time to talk with the other VP and perhaps figure out verbally who was going to replace Selina though she doubted that would happen. As she walked into the room the woman would activate the darkening feature of the glass windows allowing for perfect privacy. Afterwards she'd place a box of donuts onto the table and would begin to lightly nibble on one waiting for the other two to arrive.

Kate had been eager to replace the CEO and after she heard that the CEO lost a sexfight against a rival CEO, she knew that it was her time now. Kate arrives at the room were the meeting will take place and she grabs the doorknob. She slowly turns it and the door opens. She immediately notices that the room has been darkened and she spots Charlotte sitting near one of the windows. Kate had hoped that the bitch wouldn't show up. Ever since the first day she met Charlotte, she despised the other busty blonde. She heard rumors that Charlotte thinks that her girls are the best around the company. Kate doesn't say a word and enters the room.

Char would finish her doughnut and would softly suck on her sticky fingers in a sensual manner as she saw Kate walk into the room. She wouldn't say a word either as the sex charge silence floated around the meeting room. Charlotte had heard rumors that Kate thought she was the best girl in the office and that her breasts were superior. A few minutes later the CEO of the company would come into the office.

The woman looked utterly defeated, eyes red and her normal high spirit was not present as she looked over the two women. "G-good morning ladies....a-as you may have heard I will be stepping down from my position as CEO in a week from now after a....confrontation with another one. I will not go into details of what had happened all I will say is that Durlin industries will no longer be working with us... As for my replacement the board of investors has seen fit to make the two of you....as my replacement."

She paused for a moment with a long sigh before continuing. "The board is split though on which if you should replace me and with an even number I am the deciding vote."

Kate calmly leans against a wall and smirks at the CEO or soon to be former CEO of the company. She gives Charlotte a quick glance and can see the smile on Charlotte's face. Both women know why the CEO is stepping down and neither of them are surprised by it. Kate never thought that Selina was worthy of being the CEO.

"The board is split? They should know by now that I am the only real woman around here that is worthy of being the CEO." Kate finally breaks the silence and gives Selina a sneer.

"The only real woman in your own mind perhaps. I'm more woman that her and the board should know that." She said with a smirk towards Selina before the woman cleared her throat.

"Yes, I foresaw this and I don't like you bitches either but I do love this company so I won't be giving my vote to either of you until I see both of you at your worst. In simple terms the winner of a sexfight will get my vote." Selina said as she would seat herself in her CEO chair and looked at the two.

"You two will fight for my amusement." She said as a sadistic look crossed her otherwise broken face.

Rising from her chair, Charlotte would grin. "That's fine by me I've always wanted to break you Kate and I'm definitely not passing this chance up."

Kate grabs her glasses and lowers them a bit. She looks just over them at Charlotte and Selina and smirks at both women. "Fine with me, it's time everyone here knows who's the boss."

Kate focuses her attention at Selina for a moment. "I bet you have a strap-on in one of those drawers of your desk."

Kate looks back at Charlotte already knowing Selina's answer. "Why not make this more interesting. The winner not only becomes the CEO, but the loser becomes the winner's office bitch. The loser will become nothing more than the CEO's personal sex slave and can't wear any clothing around the office except for a beautiful collar around her neck."

"Yes I do." Selina said before Charlotte responds to Kate.

"Deal. I look forward to having you under my desk pleasuring me throughout the day." Charlotte said walking over towards Kate until the two met breasts to breasts the only thing between them being the thin fabric that they were wearing.

"Let’s get started bitch no time like the present." The VP said thrusting her chest out aiming to push Kate back a bit before they started. With both wearing high heels the first part of this fight was sure to be interesting

Kate doesn't back off and thrust her own chest forward to meet Charlotte's breasts. The two massive pairs collide and neither of them are giving an inch. "It will be so nice walking into my new office, sitting down on my chair behind my desk and feeling your eager tongue worshipping my superior pussy."

Kate grabs Charlotte's white blouse and tears it open to reveal Charlotte's black bra and her big heavy jugs. Kate pulls her chest back a bit and slams her own heavy jugs into Charlotte's breasts. "You are going down bimbo."

"Too bad for you those are only dreams that won't be made into reality." Char retorted and would move one foot backwards to give herself a more stable foothold before ripping open Kate's white blouse letting everyone in the room get to see her large chest and white bra slam into mine black one.

The woman would of stumbled back if not for her footing which allowed her to retaliate and slam her black bra covered chest into Kate's pair . "You're pussy will be drier than a nun's in a desert."

Kate moves her left foot back a bit to help her absorb the blow from Charlotte's twins. Her own pair stands their ground and quickly retaliate by slamming back into the other blonde's heavy jugs. Kate doesn't say anything back this time, because she focuses on the battle. She wants to show Selina that her breasts are the best around the office and that Selina should have never been CEO in the first place with those tiny breasts of hers. Kate arches her back and slams her girls down on top of Charlotte's twins.

Charlotte grunts a little as her tits were slammed into again by Kate pair of huge breasts. In retaliation she leans forward and slams her girls upwards into Kate's pair while the other woman went to slam hers down. The resulting slap barely traveled out of the room due to its insulation but if it wasn't the whole office would of heard it.

Kate's breasts wobble a bit from the impact, but her bra is keeping the girls in place. Kate doesn't stop her assault and quickly slams her tits back down wanting to punish Charlotte for that move. She knows that there is no backing off, because it would be a sign of weakness. She wants to crush this cocky blonde bitch in front of Selina and keep her as her own personal sex slave.

Charlotte would pull back to avoid the slam down onto her breasts again and would dig her feet into the ground as Kate's swing missed to charge forwards slamming their bra covered breasts together. Black collided with white as their large assets squished against each other, the battle for breast dominance not stopping any time soon.

Kate can't believe that Charlotte pulled back, but their breasts quickly collide again. Kate pulls back a bit and slams her jugs forward rapidly. Their large girls mash together and Kate's nipples are getting hard in her white bra. Kate keeps the pressure up this time trying to see how strong Charlotte's bra is and if she can make it pop.

Charlotte smirked seeing the surprised look on Kate's face before she had the same thing happen to her and could feel Kate's hardening nipples through her bra just like her own were. The woman in the black bra kept pace with her white lingerie rival matching her blow for blow each and every time as her tits started to slip out some as the two woman warred to make the other pop from her bra.

The two busty blondes keep bashing their breasts together and neither of them are moving an inch. They remain in place and let their breasts decide who is going to come out on top. Kate's breasts have conquered every girl's tits around the office and most girls would be crying by now and begging her to stop. Charlotte's breasts are something different and Kate can hardly believe that they remain just as firm as her own twins. Kate starts to hammer her breasts harder and faster against Charlotte's breasts trying to conquer them with raw power.

At this point neither girl had last a head on breast to breast confrontation in this office so today would be the breaking point for both of them. Charlotte was impressed at how far Kate has come in this fight since most women would avoid fighting her due to her reputation but not Kate with both still being quite firm. Char meets Kate head on as the two battle it out in a literal version of two unstoppable forces meeting head to head.

Kate plants her foot firmer against the floor and starts to rapidly bash her tits into Charlotte's twins. She is determined to make her rival's breasts pop out of the black bra. Charlotte has a big mouth and it's time someone shuts it and Kate wants to be the one to do it.

"Your breasts are going to pop bitch!" Kate yells out in anger.

"Not if your breasts pop first, cunt!" Char yelled back as she shifted her stance and would go to thrust her twins upwards into Kate's tits brutally pushing up into them trying to get her breasts to pop free from their white lacy home.

Charlotte's breasts start to push against Kate's breasts from below and Kate is struggling for the first time. She can see that her white lace bra is barely able to keep her twins contained. Kate pulls back just in time and takes a deep breath. She bashes her tits back into Charlotte's jugs and grinds her breasts downwards over Charlotte's girls. Kate maneuvers her breasts below Charlotte's breasts and grinds them back up trying to get the other busty blonde aroused.

As Kate pulls away Charlotte also catches her breath before she re-engages Kate's tits by bashing her tits back into the other blonde's pair. She'd feel Kate quickly out maneuver her pair of breasts and have her pair be pushed up on from below. The buxom blonde counter attacks by pushing down with her marvelous rack while grinding back into Kate's pair, which have been able to loosen the effectiveness of her bra as she feel her tits barely able to stay inside though she knows Kate is in the same boat as her.(edited)

Kate's bra is barely containing her twins at this point, but still manage to keep them in. Kate thrusts her breasts upwards trying to win the test of strength against Charlotte's heavy jugs. Kate grits her teeth and can feel her bra slipping down further. Her body started to sweat a while ago and her breasts are coated in sweat. Kate doesn't stop her assault and knows that Charlotte's girls must be popping out of the bra soon as well.

Charlotte's bra was struggling to contain her pair now, though they were still within her black lace bra. Charlotte thrusts her breasts downwards trying to steal victory in this contest against Kate's pair of equally impressive breasts. Stepping forward now Charlotte would cut off escape for both of them by wrapping one of her stocking covered legs around Kate's own so if one of them tried to retreat she would fall but besides this the blonde would match the other thrust for thrust with each knowing the other was close to having her or her adversaries tits coming popping out of her respective bra. By moving their bodies so close together they could feel each other's heat and sweat and Charlotte's hot breath hit Kate's face.

Kate wraps her arms around Charlotte's waist to counter the leg behind her. She is showing the other busty blonde that she is not planning on retreating. She is here to defeat her opponent and claim her prizes. Kate starts to rub her breasts up and down against Charlotte's breasts trying to push McKinney's breasts out of the black bra that is containing them. Kate can feel her own white bra barely holding her own twins in. Kate moves her lips an inch away from Charlotte's lips and open her mouth. Her tongue starts to move around the buxom blondes lips tasting her sweat.

Charlotte does the same and her arms wrap around Kate's waist leaving the two blonde goddesses intertwined together until one surrenders to the other. Charlotte mimics Kate's movements and starts rubbing her breasts up and down against her rival's tits attempting to push Upton's tits free of her white bra. The woman would open her mouth and let her tongue out and circled her rival's sweat covered lips before engaging her tongue swapping saliva as their desperate chest duel continues. After a minute of straight fighting Char would feel her bra start to weaken and knew the end was near as she would perform a desperate downwards thrust to cause Kate's bra to give way. This thrust was extremely strong and could potentially cause the girls to fall.

Kate groans when Charlotte's breasts smack down on her own and they wobble in her chest. Her bra almost snaps from the impact. Kate tightens her hold on Charlotte's waist to prevent herself from falling backwards. The two continue their battle smacking their breasts down and up against their opponent's twins. Kate is digging deep to keep this fight going and she can feel that her bra won't last much longer. Kate thrusts her breasts up smacking them against Charlotte's boobs from below. Her attack made her own bra snap and hopes that Charlotte's bra snapped at the same time.

Charlotte would thrust her breasts one final time downwards into Kate's pair as she thrusted upwards into her own. This would be the last time either would be wearing her bra in the fight. Pulling away from the thrust she'd feel her bra fall from her shoulders and fall to the floor below with her breasts now being shown off in their full glory with her erect nipples ready to fence Kate's pair when they are revealed.

"Thankfully that wasn't my favorite bra but it was my second favorite one so I will be flattening your tits for ruining it regardless, you worthless bitch of a co-worker."

Kate takes a step back and her bra is already on the floor. Kate's breasts are bouncing freely in her chest. Kate looks at Charlotte's naked breasts and smiles at her rival. Kate pushes her chest out and shows Charlotte her strong twins.

"Not bad for a bitch, but it's time we end this." Kate says still with a lot of confidence.

Her breasts have been struggling against Charlotte's large tits, but they have been able to hold their grounds and things are still looking pretty equal. Kate's erect nipples are pointing at Charlotte's nipples. Kate steps forward to meet Charlotte once again. The titfight is just a matter of pride and she still has to make Charlotte cum like a little bitch.

Charlotte steps back as well with both bras now on the floor the real tit fight could begin. Charlotte looks over at Kate's exposed breasts and smirks at her opponent as she mirrors her chest thrust leaving their breasts just barely rubbing together.

"Ha! Not bad, oh you're tits are in for a flattening." Char replies with a voice filled with confidence as well.

Erect nipples meet erect nipples and Char feels the jolt of electric pleasure from such an encounter it stuns her for the briefest of moments before fully pushing her chest into Kate's pairs but this was only the start she'd make that bitch cum her pussy dry!

Kate isn't intimidated by Charlotte's taunts and thrusts her breasts into Charlotte's boobs with pride. She knows that her boobs are world class and very few can compete with them. Kate wants to let Charlotte know that and turn her rival into her personal office bitch. Kate is determined to conquer Charlotte's breasts first, before making the busty blonde rival cum her brains out.

"My girls are crushing yours slut and your pussy will soon be squirting all across the office!" Kate yells at Charlotte, while she thrusts her hard nipples into Charlotte's nipples.

Kate moves her breasts up rubbing them over Charlotte's big tits. Kate arches her back and slams her naked tits down hard on Charlotte's heavy pair. The battle between the two busty blondes is now really heating up. Their naked boobs smacking against each other in an epic clash.

Charlotte's pair are of tits are in a league of their own and this blonde was going to prove to the other that her pair are queen. After conquering both Kate's pair and her pussy Charlotte's going to turn the slut into her new office chair sitting her pert ass right on her tits with her thighs able to squeeze her opponent's head. With a sudden foot digging thrust forward Charlotte pushes more than just her amazing rack into Kate's own with this being more of a fully body tackle.

"You're 'girls' will be flattened and milked dry just like your pussy we'll need to get the janitor to clean up all your juices and you!" Char yelled back as their chests collided with only the power pure rivals could produce.

After Charlotte's pair get smacked down she keeps charging forwards and drills her breasts and nipples into Kate's underbreasts to drive them upwards into her face and flatten them against her chest.

Kate groans in pain when she feels Charlotte's breasts and nipples hitting her boobs from below. Kate quickly steps back, before her tits gets smashed into her own face. Kate looks at Charlotte with hatred in her eyes. She can't afford a single misstep against her rival. Kate quickly steps forward again and smashes her tits into Charlotte's rack with a full frontal blow. Their twins come together with a loud smack and Kate grits her teeth.

"I will make yours disappear you dirty cunt!" Kate yells back.

Kate moves her chest back and starts to hammer her girls into Charlotte's twins trying to flatten the larger boobs. Kate is starting to really sweat from exertion and the heat radiating off their bodies. Kate knows she has to dig deep to bring down Charlotte's magnificent girls.

Charlotte was expecting a full frontal assault like this after all that's what happens and in preparation for it she'd swing her breasts to the side. She'd feel Kate's pair ram into the sides of her breasts before going to deliver a devastating side slap. The caliber of this breast battle was that among true large breasted goddesses.

"You'll need surgery to every have tits again!" Charlotte yelled back as after the breast side slap she would not stop, aiming her chest forwards she'd go to ram it directly into Kate's chest with the intent of having her nipples be shoved right through her blonde rival's own.

Kate is almost forced back a step by the impact of Charlotte's thrust. Their two massive twins collide and Kate lets out an audible groan. Kate grits her teeth and slams her firm boobs forward to meet Charlotte's rack again. Another loud smack fills the room as the naked sweaty orbs collide sending ripples through them.

"You are going down Charlotte!" Kate yells out confidently and hammers her tits forward.

Kate and Charlotte's nipples spear into each other and neither of them are thinking of backing off. The titanic clash continues and tit flesh is being smacked together over and over again. Kate's body is covered in sweat and her breathing is becoming heavier. The fight is starting to take a toll on her stamina. She has never battled anyone like Charlotte before.

Char grits her teeth as both of their large racks continue to without hesitation push into one another. Each pair had its own share of bruises, and sensitive areas developed from the prolonged fighting of the would-be CEOs. Their breast pushing was intense enough to make each breast swell and compress down enough to look like over inflated balloons about to pop!

"Bring it on Kate!" Charlotte yells back eagerly as she reciprocates Kate's actions.

The two Amazonian business women could feel each other’s haggard breathing hitting her face with the two being close enough to kiss. This battle was too evenly matched and at this rate it could be either one who flattens her rivals chest, something needed to be done to tip the scales. Without warning Charlotte locked lips with Kate, one of the few undefiled areas of their bodies. Char would hope this action would take Kate by surprise because as she kissed her one of the buxom blonde's legs would reach behind Kate's and go to trip her so that if they fell Kate would feel the full weight of Charlotte's breasts come crashing down on her own pair.

Kate feels Charlotte's leg moving behind her own, but before Charlotte can lock it in place, Kate moves her leg out of harm’s way. Kate enjoys the kiss, she is having with her busty blonde rival. Kate however breaks the kiss after a minute. The battle between their twins seems to be a stalemate and Kate needs to come up with a different plan.

"Why don't we let our pussies decide who wins this fight? It seems like your tits are able to withstand mine and mine are able to hold yours at bay."

"I was thinking the same thing. I am going to enjoy hearing your cries of anguish as my pussy leaves yours drier than the Sahara." She said with confidence in her voice.

The subtle sound of their former boss masturbating in the corner could be heard it seemed she was stifling her moans to prevent them from interrupting the sexual bout. The woman would move herself down onto the floor and was sitting up with her legs spread to meet her rival.

Charlotte and Kate pull up their skirts revealing their lace panty covered pussies. Charlotte and Kate push their pussies together and both get into a comfortable seated position. The two rivals stare at each other and both have a smile on their face.

"You are going to cum so hard bitch and you will beg me to stop fucking your sensitive weak pussy." Kate taunts her busty rival.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Kate because my pussy is going to suck yours drier than a nun in a convent." She'd taunt back as the two of them positioned their slender legs over one another putting them both in a neutral starting position.

Kate slowly starts to roll her hips grinding her pussy against Charlotte's pussy. Kate knows this is going to be a long hard battle and she needs to manage her stamina. Charlotte can't be underestimated. Kate looks at Charlotte's boobs and watches them bounce a bit. Her own breasts are bouncing up and down as well from the motions her body is making.

"We will see Charlotte, you sexy bitch." Kate licks her lips.

Char begins to slowly roll her hips as well a battle of this intensity wouldn't end until one of them was a crying, cum drenched mess, and broken under the others foot. The gentle rolling hips would meet and each time their pussies would kiss and be pulled apart with strings of mixed juices showing off how stirred up both vixens were from the earlier tit fight match.

"We will indeed Kate, my sexy rival." The woman said as she leaned forward to kiss her most hated enemy.

Kate sees that Charlotte wants to kiss her and she moves forward as well. Kate eagerly kisses Charlotte back and places a hand on her busty rival's shoulder. Kate starts to speed up her thrusting and their boobs start to bounce a bit harder. Kate is enjoying Charlotte's sweet lips and the kiss becomes a little sloppy causing saliva to fall down on their jiggling breasts.

As Charlotte leans forward to kiss her blonde rival, her hand slides along her leg and slowly lifts it up as her clit begins to prod against the other woman's own meat button. As she kisses her rival's lips their breasts start to push together again. Charlotte starts to speed up her thrusts as well wet slaps echoing through the room.

Kate can feel that Charlotte is speeding up trying to control the fight. Kate speeds up herself thrusting her erect clit against Charlotte's strong clit. Their large breasts get mashed together and their hard nipples rub over each other. The heat between their bodies is intense and the two start to sweat even more from the intense action. Kate moans into Charlotte's mouth and swirls her tongue around Charlotte's tongue.

The women's clits meet like two unstoppable forces, one would have to yield but for now they persisted in grinding and pushing into each other. Charlotte would close her legs around Kate's rear as she panted a bit into her mouth as her tongue swirled back around the blonde's tongue.

Kate places her legs behind Charlotte's butt making sure her rival wouldn't be able to escape. Their bodies grind together causing both women to moan into each other's mouth. Kate's pussy is getting wet from the intense action, but she also notices that Charlotte's pussy is equally wet. Kate knows she has finally met a worthy opponent, one that matches her in every department. It only makes Kate even more eager to defeat this rival and claim her.

"This woman is just as good as I am," Char thought to herself as she felt their wet pussies glide across each other’s folds.

She knew that if either of them were to seize the initiative early on that woman would have an advantage over the other and that is what Charlotte intended to do. With her one hand already placed on Kate's leg she would take advantage of this and would sensually rub her leg to make her think she was just keeping her hand there to tease her but about a minute later she would go to push Kate down onto her back while lifting her leg over her shoulder, she would do this while her hip thrust was giving her momentum. With her opponent on her back she'd grind down on the exposed pussy relentlessly to take as much advantage of this position as possible while it lasts.

Kate is pushed onto her back and Charlotte grabs one of her legs placing it over her shoulder. Kate's busty rival starts to trib her hard and fast trying to dominate early on. Kate feels her breasts smacking against each other from the rough tribbing and bites her lower lip. She can't stay in this position for long or she will be the first to cum. Kate tries to calm her body down, but Charlotte is giving her a rough time. Charlotte's clit keeps bashing against her own from above. Kate lets out a loud moan and sees Charlotte smiling at her.

"Ahhh... you fucking bitch... ahhhmmmm..." Kate moans out.

Charlotte's hips are moving as fast as they can to take as much of an early advantage as she can over her buxom rival with her pussy grinding hard onto hers and her clit pushing into the others without mercy. She keeps a tight grip on the leg and keeps it close to her to protect her hard earned dominate position. To add to Kate's lust Char starts kissing and licking down her leg with the occasional sucking of the blonde's ample flesh.

Kate can't have Charlotte dominating her for much longer like this and decides to swap their positions. She swings her right leg to the side hitting Charlotte's head and making her busty rival tumble over. Kate quickly sits down between Charlotte legs and pulls one leg up over her shoulder.

"Time to show you how it's really done Charlotte." Kate hisses at her rival.

Charlotte lets out a groan as she was it and tumbles off of Kate before finding herself in the submissive position Kate was in previously. She growls and looks up at Kate.

"Augh, you bitch!" She then moans finding her clit being pressured from above.

Her body squirms as she tries to fight back against the other jabbing her clit back upwards.

Kate dominantly thrusts her clit into Charlotte's clit trying to break her rival. Kate looks at Charlotte's breasts smacking against each other from her rough tribbing. With her left hand Kate slaps Charlotte's jiggling breasts. Kate is determined to make Charlotte cum first and starts to rub her pussy harder and faster against Charlotte's wet cunt.

"You like this bitch? Do you feel my pussy beating yours?" Kate growls at her rival.

"A-ahhhah!....NoonNooo....Fuck you!" Charlotte cries out not cumming yet.

Her body fights back by bucking her hips wildly to try and throw off Kate as her legs start kicking at her rival...anything she can do to knock this bitch off of her and prevent her from getting first blood or in this case cum.

Kate can see what Charlotte is trying to do and shifts positions, before Charlotte can knock her off. She moves completely between Charlotte's legs and holds them wide open using her own legs. She lets her heavy breasts rest on top of Charlotte's divine boobs and starts to roughly fuck her busty blonde rival.

Kate played right into Charlotte's hands with Kate now laying on her she'd have an easier time to roll Kate over and grabbed her wide spread legs using them to pull herself up and just drag her pussy and clit all along her opponent's exposed pussy and starts to return the favor with her pussy and clit now being grinded and circled along Kate's exposed pussy.  


"You're going to get fucked raw Kate!"

Kate didn't expect Charlotte to turn the tables and suddenly she is trapped. Charlotte is holding her legs and freely grinds her pussy on top of hers. Kate watches Charlotte swirl her pussy around on top of hers and she can't do anything to defend herself. Kate's moans are getting louder and louder. Her pussy is now soaking wet and gets dominated by her busty blonde rival's strong pussy.

"Ahh... fuck... noooo..." Kate moans out in pleasure.

"A-ahh! Yes take that Kate!...Cum for me you fat titted bitch!" Charlotte would coo as she continued to dominate Kate's pussy with her own.

The wet slapping of their pussy lips echoes through the office. Her clit continues to bash down heavily onto Kate's clit eager to see her clit pounded back into it's hood shriveled and beaten back.

Kate watches Charlotte's sensual motions with hunger in her eyes. She can feel her pussy twitching and knows her orgasm is very close. No woman has made her feel like this ever before. She is used to dominating her opponents and now she is on her back getting owned by a busty blonde woman that is so similar in build as herself. Kate watches Charlotte's breasts moving around and she can't take it any longer. With a loud cry the busty blonde begins to cum squirting against Charlotte's pussy.

"That's a good girl. Keep that up and you'll make a great office pet for me!" Charlotte would coo seductively and kiss the air as she felt Kate's pussy squirt against her own.

Charlotte would not stop her assaults for a second continuing to brutal pleasure those luscious pussy lips and meaty clit with her own. Her desire to dominate a woman so equal to herself driving her forward with insane lust and desire to be the only alpha woman left standing.

Kate recovers from her orgasm, but Charlotte continues to fuck Kate. The busty blonde on the bottom isn't just going to remain on the ground and let herself being dominated. Kate kicks her legs towards Charlotte knocking the busty blonde off her. Kate quickly sits down between Charlotte's legs and starts to vigorously trib her rival. Kate starts to slap Charlotte's breasts over and over again wanting to make her rival cum.

Charlotte was completely caught off guard as she finds herself on the receiving end now and would soon find herself quivering and would probably be coming soon. The girl tries to get away by going to kick Kate away from her so her pussy could recover her foot going to kick against her rival's breasts as her own still continue to jiggle from being slapped previously

Kate lets out a loud groan when she feels Charlotte's foot hitting her breasts. The kick only makes Kate even more furious and pulls Charlotte back towards her. Kate starts to thrust her pussy hard into Charlotte's pussy. Their clits are bashing hard against each other and Kate continues to roughly slap Charlotte's massive tits.

"You fucking bitch! You aren't going anywhere until you cum!" Kate growls at her busty rival.

Charlotte groans and moans as she finds herself on the receiving end now of Kate's onslaught on her pussy. Her body would begin to wiggle and her breathing grows faster and faster as she feels herself drawing closer to cumming but she wasn't going down without a fight as she reaches over and grabs onto Kate's leg and begins thrusting herself onto her pussy but even with all her fight Charlotte would find herself cumming.

"A-ahAHHH I-i'm c..cummmING!!" She cries out as her honey pot begins spraying her juices over Kate's own with the score one vs one and their juices mixing together.

Kate keeps on thrusting her pussy into Charlotte's squirting pussy. This once again shows how epic their battle is. The two busty blondes are determined to come out on top. Kate doesn't even care about the promotion anymore. She just wants to have Charlotte as her own personal bitch and prove to everyone that she is the best. Kate holds onto Charlotte's leg and lets her clit grind against Charlotte's engorged clit.

"That's it bitch! Cum for me!" Kate groans out.

Char pulls herself back up putting the two back into a neutral position and meets Kate's clit with her own as their little pink swords battle for their lives. Moving her blonde rival's leg over her shoulder she uses it to help hammer her crotch into her rival. The woman having forgotten about the promotion only cares to see Kate driven before her destroyed and her pussy devoured.

"You'll be my bitch when this is all over!" Charlotte grunted.

Kate allows Charlotte to get back in a neutral position and they both have a leg on their shoulder. Their pussies are completely exposed and rub against each other. Their clits battling for dominance and both women are moaning in pleasure. Their breasts are pushed against each other and their nipples rubbing against one another. Kate is moaning and panting from the pleasure her body is receiving. Her eyes are staring into Charlotte's eyes and both show the same fire.

Curling my knee I bring me leg behind your back and draw us closer together than ever as she locks lips with her rival while their bodies continue to pleasure each other relentlessly a lesser woman would of cum at least twice by now and be started on a third orgasm. Charlotte would bring one arm around to Kate's back and would begin to sensually claw at her back

Kate feels Charlotte pulling her in closer and she doesn't mind it at all. Their big breasts are smashed together and they both start grinding their chests against each other. Kate wants to conquer Charlotte's massive tits with her own divine breasts. Kate speeds up her thrusting slamming her clit harder into Charlotte's clit. She can feel her pussy getting wet from all the action, but Charlotte's pussy must be just as wet.

Charlotte's nipples still hard and breasts perky wraps her arms around Kate's back pulling her into a bear hug of breast flattening proportions as there needed to a decisive winner in this match for anything to be resolved. At the same time the woman drives her clit into Kate's own determined to end this fight one and for all.

Kate can feel the pressure increasing on her breasts and clit. Charlotte's bear hug is one that will determine everything and Kate is struggling with it. The busty blonde focuses on the tribbing action and smashes her clit hard into Charlotte's clit. Her breasts are still holding their ground, but she can clearly feel her magnificent twins struggling with the size of Charlotte's tits. Kate leans forward a bit and starts to kiss her most hated rival.

Charlotte groans and tries to use her body weight to push Kate down onto her back as they fight. The sounds of clits bashing and pussies slapping wetly against one another fill the room of the struggling blonde goddesses. Charlotte matches Kate's clit bash to bash not giving her any ground while her nipples push into Kate's own.

Kate can feel that Charlotte is trying to push her onto her back and knows that it will be hard to recover from that position. She pushes back hard and her hard nipples push hard into Charlotte's erect nipples. Kate moans into Charlotte's mouth, but pushes her tongue into her rival's mouth. Kate starts to thrust her pussy into Charlotte's pussy with everything she has left inside of her.

Both goddesses battle it out with their entire bodies on the line, putting everything against each other. Charlotte feels her nipples are close to giving out and so is her pussy and clit but she won't give up as she moans back into Kate's mouth kissing her so deeply that only the most passionate of lovers could ever replicate. With the last of her strength Charlotte thrust her pussy into Kate's pussy, both colliding with an explosion of their golden ichor.

Kate can feel things heating up and her body is screaming for her to finally cum, but the blonde is being stubborn. Only the hatred for her rival is preventing her from having a mind-blowing orgasm and she smashes her pussy hard into Charlotte's pussy, the moment her opponent thrusts her hips forward. Both women moan loudly into each other's mouth, but neither of them have an orgasm. Their breasts are sticking together by the sweat created from the pressure and heat. Kate can feel her breasts struggling hard, but she can also feel that Charlotte's breasts are slowly giving in.

"N-nngh!" Charlotte groans into their kiss and since she was in control of the bear hug would wrap her hands around Kate's shoulders, so they'd lower her breasts down and give herself the mechanical advantage for her weakening pair.

The woman with all of her hatred holds back her orgasm only to continue to keep ruthlessly pound back against Kate as the two continue to have the roughest sex of their lives. Eyes meet and looks are exchanged between rivals their bond so tight they don't need words to express how they feel.

Kate is no longer sensually tribbing Charlotte and now just smashes her pussy into Charlotte's pussy with every ounce of strength left in her body. Their tribbing is becoming pure animalistic lust and hatred. Kate tries to fight the pressure on her shoulders and attempts to push her breasts up against Charlotte's amazing breasts. Kate's pussy is soaking wet and with every thrust she can hear wet smacks coming from their pussies.

Animalistic instincts take over in both fighters as the continue to pound their pussies into one another continuing on through pure lust and hatred. Each smack of their pussies causes their juices to splatter all over their thighs and as they pull away it appears that there is some trouble doing so from the pure suction that their nether regions are producing against one another. Charlotte's nipples start digging into Kate's supple flesh.

Kate can feel Charlotte's hard nipples digging into her breasts and her own nipples are pushing into Charlotte's large boobs. They both moan and groan, as they fuck each other hard. Kate slams her pussy hard into Charlotte's pussy and more juices splash around. Kate tries to thrust her magnificent boobs forward, while Charlotte is pushing on her shoulders. Kate can feel that she is on the verge of an orgasm, but Charlotte must be as well. Her breasts are struggling to push back Charlotte's massive tits, but so far hers aren't giving in.

Charlotte would be the first one to crack, "A-AHH! FUCK!" She cries out in pure bliss and she feels the flood gates open between her legs, as she starts squirting all over Kate's pussy and thigh while her tits give way to her rival's own as Charlotte falls onto her back in tears with her prideful chest flattened by Kate's own.

Kate can hardly believe it, but Charlotte begins to cum squirting her juices all over her pussy, chest and thighs. Her breasts push Charlotte's boobs back into her rival's chest and Charlotte falls down onto her back. Kate places her hand on Charlotte's chest and continues to trib her rival, but now in triumph. Kate rides Charlotte like she owns her, which she now indeed does. Kate's boobs victoriously bounce up and down showing Charlotte how firm they still are.

"I own you now bitch!" Kate cries out.

Charlotte's head turns to the side as her mascara and other make up start to smear from her tears of defeat, everything she worked so hard for taken away from her in an instant. Her clit now retracts back inside its hood for protection from the continued onslaught leaving her swollen pussy lips to continue to take the brunt of the tribbing. Her hands holding her shattered mammaries, once so perky and proud are flattened.

Kate moves her pussy up disconnecting it from Charlotte's defeated pussy. She slides forward and places her soaking wet pussy on Charlotte's face. She slowly begins to trib Charlotte's face using her rival's hair as reins.

"Worship my stronger pussy my bitch! I fucking own you now! You are my office bitch and you will get to worship my pussy every day!" Kate yells out hoping that others can hear her.

Charlotte's tears only increase as Kate took control of the situation, "Y-yes mistress..." She said like the weak bitch she had been fuck into being.

Her tongue pushes into Kate's pussy and worms its way around inside lapping up at her walls and her lips while her two front teeth play with her clit....the taste of Kate's pussy was bitter sweet at best due to her loss.

Kate fucks Charlotte's face harder and faster when her rival starts to lick her soaking wet pussy and tease her clit. Kate can't hold her orgasm back any longer and starts to squirt all over her rival's face. She is marking Charlotte as her bitch and moans loudly while fucking her bitch's face. Once Kate's orgasm comes to an end, she stands up and forces Charlotte on all fours.

She walks her bitch around the room and Charlotte submissively follows her new mistress. The former CEO congratulates Kate and guides her towards her new office with Charlotte submissively crawling behind Kate.


End file.
